Gas turbine engines typically include a fan section to drive inflowing air, a compressor section to pressurize inflowing air, a combustor section to burn a fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resulting combustion gases. The fan section may include a plurality of fan blades coupled to a fan hub, with a nose cone arranged forward of the fan blades to provide an aerodynamic flow path. Delamination may occur on an aft edge of an outer skirt of the nose cone during maintenance and/or repair of the nose cone, and/or during operation of the gas turbine engine.